The Gift
by Nym Sprite
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have their wishes granted. From the POV of all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic and I would really like to hear what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... yada yada yada**

**The Arrival**

_Bella's POV_

Running.

I was running so fast and it felt wonderful.

I was getting used to the speed at which my body could move, I moved miles in a matter of minutes dodging trees with very little movement. For most, the trees in the forest would have been a blur of greens and browns blended together, but not for me, I could see everything in crystal clarity with my topaz eyes. Topaz wasn't the original colour of my eyes, since I had died and been reborn almost four years ago a lot about me had changed including the colour of my eyes. My transformation hadn't changed one thing, the love I had for one man, one vampire, Edward. Our lives together had become a peaceful cocoon of love and happiness. Along with our daughter, Renesmee, and extended family we lived in bliss in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Our beautiful family consisted of our daughter Renesmee, Nessie for short, who Edward and I had had when I was still human. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, his brothers and sisters, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, all of whom are also vampires, and my best friend Jacob, who, while not a vampire, could still hold his own with our pack being that he was a werewolf. Our family was considered different as we lived on a diet of animal blood verses human. Many of our kind thought this to be disgusting but it bonded us together and allowed us to blend into human society around us.

I was running in the forest around the small town of Forks, where my father Charlie lived, back to our mansion just on the outskirts. I had gone to visit my father for the day, having not seen him for a while. The family had just gotten back from a four month long trip to the Amazon. We had been visiting the Amazon coven including Nahuel, a half vampire, to gain more information about my own daughter's half vampire/half human state. I had gone alone to Charlie's this afternoon, having found no one to go with me. Edward, Nessie and Jacob had gone hunting. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Seattle University to check on the starting of fall classes and enrol the family for the semester. Alice had gone shopping to the local mall to pick up everyone new school clothes. Esme had gone with her to pick up groceries and some painting supplies for a new renovation project and Carlisle was working a shift at the hospital.

As I made my way back to the house I considered how much longer Edward, Nessie and Jacob might be and whether or not to join the hunt. I decided in half a second to go back to the house and change my clothes before joining them, as, even four years later, I was still a bit of a messy eater and didn't want to ruin the nice clothes I had on now, donned in order to impress Charlie. As I slowed at the clearing of our mansion I moved to pass by the house and to Edward and my little cottage a short distance away. My hearing was attuned to the sounds of the forest around me, so when I heard someone moving in the house I stopped abruptly. Nobody should be home yet, everyone had a much further distance to travel then myself and I hadn't been away visiting for that long. I listened more closely; I could hear someone shifting there weight back and forth, creaking the floorboards in the process. I could also hear someone softly humming, the song sounding like some sort of lullaby. I could also hear a tiny flutter, a fast rhythmic pounding I couldn't place. I walked toward the house slowly, listening intently to the sounds coming from inside wanting a clue as to who would be there when I opened the door. I walked up the front steps and took a deep breath, something I didn't have to do often as I didn't need oxygen to survive, but took anyway in order to steady me before facing the intruder. When the oxygen rushed in, the sweetest smell bombarded my senses. It was the smell of human blood, so sweet and pure. The thirst that I usually kept stated burned in my throat like someone had just poured a gallon of gasoline on a dying fire. I tried to steady myself, holding the breath that I had taken, not wanting to take in anymore of the sweet smell or I would lose my hold on the control I had managed to muster up. I opened the door quickly looking for the would be human trespassers hoping that just by opening the door I would scare them off and not have to fight anyone, that would just increase the chance that blood would be spilled and I would lose it if that happened. My eyes travelled around the room and I locked on to the figure standing dead centre in the living room.

I would know the form anywhere. This was the person I had envied so much when I was human, the gorgeous supermodel with long blond hair, my protector during my pregnancy, Rosalie.

I walked further into the room "Rose?" I started, questioning her presence, especially with the scent of human blood everywhere.

Rose turned towards me with a surprised look on her face. In her arms was cradled a small beautiful baby, looking up at Rose and cooing. Rose look towards the baby again with an adoring look on her face and then back up at me.

"I-I came home and he was lying in a small bassinette on the doorstep" She started with amazement in her voice, "There was a note with him, it said 'Please take care of my little boy Daniel.' Bella, don't you see, my hopes, my prayers, have been answered. God has finally heard me, given me a baby, a little boy, Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Miracle**

_Rosalie's POV_

Damn Alice! She had taken my wallet out of my purse this morning in order to grab my credit card and forgot to put it back. Inside the wallet was my new ID that I was planning on using to register for fall classes at Settle University. Jasper, Emmett and myself had piled into the car shortly after ten this morning in order to make the trip to the city. On the way there we had stopped at the gas station to fill up the Jeep's tank, I had opened my purse to pull out my wallet to grab the cash necessary to pay for the fuel and realized my wallet was probably still sitting back in my room. Emmett had shrugged and pulled out the wallet from his back pocket when I had started swearing. The cash wasn't what I was upset about, we had plenty of that, Emmett and Jasper both carrying credit cards and lots of petty cash with them at all times, I was mad about the new ID I had bought sitting unused in the wallet. I would need the ID in order to register for classes. Emmett got back into the front seat and patted the passenger seat next to him.

"Come on Rosie, we'll turn around and go grab it." He smiled at me.

"That will take too long Em, the lines are probably horrible to begin with, and we'll never get through today if we go back to the house first." I started frustrated. "Tell you what, you guys go on ahead, I'll run back to the house and then drive back and meet you guys in line, I'll be two hours behind you max."

"You sure angel?" Emmett looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Yeah, it's easier this way." I leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. I was going to miss him in the few hours that we would be separated, I always felt this way since the first time I saw him and the first time he saw me, after his transformation, I knew that that love was returned by the look in his eyes.

"Love you" Emmett whispered and winked at me, then closed his door. During our exchange Jasper had hopped up into the passenger seat and gave me a quick smile before Emmett put his foot on the gas and booked it out of the gas station.

I walked away from the pumps of the gas station towards the forest just behind it. Once I walked into the edge of the forest I started to run. I knew this area of the woods; Emmett and I had come over this way a couple of times to hunt. I knew that I would be home in a half an hour tops. Home, feels like I should have never left there today. This morning Nessie had come into my room crying, her parents had told her that she couldn't go hunting alone with Jacob that her father would be going with her. Nessie had been upset, thinking it unfair in her twelve year old perspective, even though she was only four, Nessie growing at three times regular speed thanks to her vampire genes, that she wasn't able to be alone with her best friend, she had done it before. Edward, Nessie's father had decided on those rules after last week when he had caught Nessie having daydreams about her and Jacob kissing. Why she would want to kiss that gross mutt was beyond me, but Edward felt that Jacob in his moony, imprinted point of view would not be able to assert enough self control and Nessie's parents didn't feel ready to lose there daughter to her soul mate just yet, she was only four. So Nessie had come crying to her Aunt Rosie to make her parents see reason. I had tried to help, but I agreed with Edward a little too much, if it was up to me Nessie would never see the mongrel again, Bella and Edward were way to soft when it came to Jacob. After Nessie had left in a huff with Edward and Jacob, I had a pang in my heart that had been becoming more frequent in the last couple of months. Over and over again all I could think about was a baby. A beautiful little boy or girl that would be mine… and Emmett's of course. When Nessie had first been born I had held her everyday, feeding her, comforting her, loving her. But I wasn't her real mother and more and more that was becoming apparent as Nessie was growing up. The one thing I had always wanted for all of my vampire life, even a half of my human life, was a baby. I was made to be a mother and the fact that I didn't have a baby was a grave mistake of destiny. I had even in the past year started praying to God that there would be some way for me to get pregnant, that maybe deep in the jungles of the Amazon I would find the secret to success. For four months I looked through all the information the Amazon coven had uncovered and nothing got me closer to my goal. When the family had gotten back to Forks, I had become depressed at my lack of options, that night Emmett had sat with me in his arms, holding me like a baby, as I despaired over the turn of fate I had been dealt. It had only been in the last couple of days that I was returning to the old Rose, accepting that I might never have an option when it came to this topic. I sighed.

I was closing on to the clearing of the house and I slowed into a walk when I made it onto the driveway. I needed to grab my wallet fast and get into my car, to Seattle, to Emmett; I would feel better when I was with him again. As I bounced up the stairs to the front door a movement caught my eye. I moved swiftly, crouching into a hunting pose and leaping in front of my attacker. When I focused on the source of the movement I stared down in awe. The movement had come from a bassinette. Inside was a tiny human baby, with tiny cheeks, rosy from the exposure to the elements, and yes a tiny heart beat that I could hear now that I was focused. The baby was smiling up at me, tiny hands grabbing tiny legs, the movement that had alerted me. Inside the bassinette with the baby was a folded piece of paper. I put my hand into the basket, daring not to breath, not wanted the temptation of sweet human blood to afflict me. I grabbed the paper and unfolded it, written on it was one sentence in delicate handwriting, '_Please take care of my little boy Daniel'._ I looked down, _Daniel_, he was beautiful, perfect. I reached down in a trance and picked him from the basket. Holding him at the same level of my face a few inches away.

"Hello." I tested my voice, "I'm Rosie, nice to meet you Danny." The baby smiled at me, and let out a little shriek as if to answer my greeting. In that one moment, my heart melted and I fell in love for the second time in my life. I braced myself and took a small breath in. His scent was sweet, but surprised me, he smelt good, really good, but not in a food way. He smelt adorable. I am sure that if I had been a new born or had been starving myself in the last couple of days that he would have smelt like food, but at this very moment he smelt like a cute human baby. I fitted Danny in the crook of one arms and picked up the bassinette with the other, I opened the door and let us inside.

I dropped the bassinette in the living room and held Danny with both arms rocking him back and forth. I became completely absorbed in his movement, the way he breathed, the fluttering of his heart beat, the cooing sounds he made up at me. This was a dream come true, at last. I was so absorbed that I didn't hear the door open.

"Rose?" Bella's questioning voice sounded behind me. I whirled around, cuddling Danny a little more protectively to my chest.

"I-I came home and he was lying in a small bassinette on the doorstep. There was a note with him; it said 'Please take care of my little boy Daniel.' Bella, don't you see, my hopes, my prayers, have been answered. God has finally heard me, given me a baby, a little boy, Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I swear that this story is moving along but in going with my original idea I am writing a chapter from each character's perspective. Jacob's chapter was awesome to write; next is Emmett. Please keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, S. Meyer does. **

**The Attack**

_Jacob's POV_

I almost hit a tree.

I had been looking at Nessie, my beautiful Nessie, as she laughed with her bell-like voice. She was running through the trees along side me, laughing, as we closed in on our prey. I was so enraptured with her existence that I almost didn't dodge the great oak in front of me. I swerved quickly to avoid the tree an inch from my face, in the process; I tripped over a root and slammed into the ground.

Blackness engulfed me for a couple of seconds. When my vision cleared I was looking up at the forest canopy spanning far above me. I heard a giggle and Nessie's pure face popped into my view.

"Smooth Jake" she laughed at me, her smile brightening the forest all around me. I smiled in reaction. I loved that smile. I couldn't wait, another three years and she would be fully grown, although the speed in which she grew was slowing, it was apparent now, from the trends that Carlisle had graphed diligently in the last couple of years, that Nessie would reach her full maturity in three more years. Well three years, one month, ten days and six hours to be exact, but who was counting?

"You are mutt." Edward came toward Nessie and myself and put his arm around his daughter. Nessie looked at us both, questioning the odd statement, but I returned his stare. His gaze bore into me giving me a silent warning. "_Hands off till she's older."_ Edward, Bella and I had talked exhaustive hours about Nessie. Her parents felt that for her to grow up as normally as possible, Nessie should not know about imprinting until she was fully grown. Last week however, Edward had come to me frustrated, he had over heard some of Nessie's thoughts about me, less than innocent thoughts. He wanted me to know so that if I she vocalized any of these thoughts I would be in control of myself. Since then, my celibate wait had seemed much more difficult.

Edward growled at me and his eyes lit with fury. I put my hands up in protest. _Sorry_, I thought, _it's hard being a seventeen year old virgin, especially when I am supposed to be twenty-one. I'll control myself, I promise_. He backed off the death glare slightly but I knew he was monitoring my thoughts.

Nessie shook her head, "I just love when you two have your silent chats." She reached out a hand towards me and helped me up. "Sorry Jake but I think we might have lost the prey."

I gave her a half smile. "It's alright, I was full anyway."

Edward stepped forward. "Well I suggest we head home then if everyone is satisfied. Bella should be home soon from Charlie's."

I shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

We all took off in a full run towards the house where the Cullens lived. In the past year or so I had been spending so much time there that I was given a room in the main house. I think all of the Cullens were just tired of me falling asleep on their couch. Of course, Nessie's room was still at her parent's cottage a short distance away but it was nice to be so close to her. The house came into view in a matter of minutes. We all slowed our pace and started up the steps of the porch.

"Hey Jake, we should finished that game of chess we had started last night" Nessie said.

"Why?" I pouted, "You're just going to beat me again, like always."

She smiled at me. "But you're so fun to beat." I opened the door and held it open for her. She glided through the door. "Mom!" She cried, "You're back early."

Bella was standing at the edge of the living room peering into the room. She turned at Nessie's voice, her face showing concern. I stepped in front of Nessie, guarding her from the unknown foe. Edward stepped closer to Bella his body tensed for a fight. We all turned to the living room to face the enemy.

Sitting on the couch, facing away from us was Blondie, or Rosalie, as her family liked to call her. She was humming softly cradling something in her arms.

"Rose," Edward's voice cracked, "What are you doing?"

Rosalie's humming and movement stopped on the couch, she slowly stood and then turned towards us. When she had turned fully, I was hit by a wave of shock. In her arms was a tiny child, a newborn, a very alive, very human baby.

"What the f-?"

"Jacob!" Bella interrupted me.

I looked at her incredulously. "Sorry, but we need to get the baby away from her."

Rosalie hugged the baby closer to body and her eyes narrowed at me. "Jacob, shut up." Edward snapped. "Rose," he started softly, "you need to put that baby down."

Rose look towards him. "Edward he's mine, God gave him to me."

"I know that's what you think Rose, but there is obviously another explanation for this. Why don't you put the baby down and we will discuss it."

Rose shook her head at him. "No Edward. He's mine."

"The hell with this!" I exclaimed and started towards the blond ice queen. If she wasn't going to give up that baby voluntarily, I was going to make her. Rosalie saw me coming and crouched down. She shifted the baby in to one arm and hissed at me in rage. I started to shake holding my rage down, barely. I leaped towards her, transforming in mid flight. Rosalie was ready for me; she slashed her razor nails at me and caught me in the shoulder. I flew across the room and threw the front bay window, finally landed in the driveway. Blondie jumped threw the hole at the front of the grass and landed on the grass a couple of feet before me. Once again she was in a crouched attack position, ready to strike. I jumped back up with a growl, ready to attack her again.

"Jacob! No!" Nessie cried. She was standing on the front steps with her parents looking at me with alarm. Her horror and fear hit me full on. I wanted to fight the witch and help that baby but I couldn't, not with Nessie so against it. She was my imprint and her feelings came first. I slowly backed up until I was at the edge of the forest and then ran into the woods in order to transform back into my human form.

When I returned to the clearing, I could see Nessie and her parents standing close to the river. Rosalie was on the other side of the river still holding the baby. I closed in on my family and sighed frustrated. Nessie turned to look at me.

"She hasn't let the baby go yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet. My parents are reasoning with her. You're bleeding Jake." I looked down at my shoulder and saw the gash.

I looked back up at her and shrugged, "Didn't notice."

She sighed and smiled at me, "Sit, I'll patch you back up."

I smiled at her and plopped to the ground. She sat down in my lap and brought a white rag to my shoulder, stopping the flow of blood. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know." She looked at me. "I just wish you would try to stop saving everyone Jake." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please promise you will be careful."

My heart swelled with the love that was apparent in her face. My hand came up to her face in a caress, "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long everyone, but I was really sick and then had some writer's block so I have been trying to get this story done. I will try to have the rest soon for you. **

**The Surprise**

_Emmett's POV_

God damn it where is Rosalie! Jasper was driving as fast as the car would go while I was dialing my cell phone again and again. First Rosalie's cell phone, then the house, then Alice's phone, then Edward… over and over again I would dial let it ring and then slam my finger down on the end button when the answering machine would pick up. The final time that I rammed my finger down in rage the cell phone broke in two.

"Fuck!" I seethed. "Jasper give me your phone."

"Em, we're almost there." He stated and I could feel him trying to calm me with his supernatural ability to control emotion. It calmed me for a couple of seconds.

I was really worried about Rose, my sweet, sweet Rose. She was supposed to meet us in Seattle three hours ago. At first I made up excuses about why she wasn't there, she had decided to change, she had decided to get gas, but eventually everything I came up with didn't fit. I knew she had been depressed lately, she wanted a baby so badly, the one thing I couldn't give her. I could buy her anything she wanted, take her anywhere, but the one thing in the world I couldn't give her was her deepest desire. When Nessie had been born it had been a dream come true for Rose, she played out her fantasy of being a mother and she was incredibly happy. Lately though, Nessie had been getting bigger and needing Auntie Rose less and less and slowly Rose's wonderful light had started to dim. She wasn't herself. When they had visited the Amazon, Rose had searched and searched for an answer, any answer, but we had both come up with nothing. Then a couple of nights ago, after watching an action movie on TV, Rose and I had gone up to our room, she had started to kiss me passionately and I had started to get hot, really hot. And then, out of nowhere, Rose had stopped, sat down dejectedly and buried her face in her hands, if I didn't know better, I would have thought she was crying. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. We sat in silence for hours just holding each other, knowing what the issue was without speaking and then in the wee hours of the morning, Rose turned to me, and said, _"I'm sorry Em." _I hugged her tight.

I would never thought of Rose as a depressive person but in the last couple of months that assumption had wavered a bit. I couldn't say for sure that she wouldn't hurt herself now, not that she necessarily could, but knowing my Rose, she'd find a way.

"Jasper, how much longer?!"

"We're two minutes away Emmett" Jasper looked at me and gave me a half smile, knowing that that two minutes would kill me.

When he finally manoeuvred the car down the driveway I wanted to jump from the frame and sprint to the house, it would probably be faster. When the house came into view I could see why no one had answered the phone, everyone was outside the house, at the edge of the forest near the river. Bella, Esme and Alice were standing in a huddle talking at each other. Jacob was sitting on the forest floor; Nessie holding a white rag to his shoulder, the rag was covered in blood. Edward was in front of the women talking calmly at something on the other side of the river. I jumped down from the car and moved toward Edward trying to get a better look at who he was talking to.

"Emmett, thank God, she won't listen to me, please talk to her" Edward pleaded with me.

I looked across the river and there hunched down in an attack position guarding a basket at her feet was my Rose. She looked wild, crazy even, glancing from person to person waiting for the first person to strike.

_Ed, what's going on_? I whispered in my head, knowing that he would hear me. Not believing what my eyes where telling me.

"Rose, she won't let us near her, wouldn't let us even talk to her. She found, well, she found a baby Emmett. A human baby and she says she's keeping him, she's attacking anyone who is trying to make her see reason."

"She's gone crazy is the problem!" Jacob, the mutt, yelled.

I turned around, marching towards him. When he was at my feet I growled at him in fury, "What did you say dog?!" Jasper had come up behind me, trying to calm me to prevent murder.

Jacob looked up at me, "Emmett, she's outta her mind, you need to get that baby before she kills it."

"Dog, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it. And if you say she is crazy one more time I will rip you apart!" I walked away from him and back to Edward.

_Edward, what do I say to her? She wants a baby more then anything in the world. _I look at him with pain in my eyes, not knowing how to get through this.

"Just reason with her Emmett. You have to make her see how impossible this would be."

I sighed, and looked towards the love of my life. "Rosie" I called. She looked at me with her wild eyes. "Rosie, I am coming over there to talk to you, just to talk." I started to walk toward her. Once I reached the edge of the water I leapt over the water and landed on the opposite side. Rose's attention was centred on me; she was watching me warily as I got closer to her and the basket.

I put my hands up in a non-threatening way. "Rose hunny, tell me what's going on."

"They don't want me to keep him Emmett; they think I would hurt him. That pup even tried to take him away from me, but I won't let them. He's mine Em. He's ours."

"Rose, he's human." I looked into the basket; the baby was asleep in the blankets, his little cheek resting against his hand. The baby was adorable, rosy cheeks, blond hair, so tiny he would probably fit into the palm of my hand.

"Emmett it's not like that. I won't hurt him; he is the most important thing I have now besides you. When I smell him I don't smell the blood but a beautiful baby boy. When I look at him I see my baby. God brought him to me. See the note." She handed me the piece of folded paper and I read. '_Please take care of my little boy Daniel'_ I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, pleading with me.

"Please Em." She whispered.

I sighed. "Alright Rose. We'll keep him."

She rushed at me, "Danny, his name is Danny."

"Danny" I whispered. I look over at the basket again. I took a breath, bracing myself against the thirst. The taste was sweet, just like any other blood I had inhaled in the past. My throat burned and my body tensed. I gulped again and the smell permeated my senses again, the burning got stronger. I gulped again and again hoping that I would have the same reaction that Rose was having, not wanting to attack the boy that would be my son, but each breath I took in it got worst. I looked at Rose, hoping that her strength would transfer over to me but each breath was still burning down my throat. Damn it! I chastised myself, I needed to be strong. I growled at my reaction. Rose looked up at me wearily with wide eyes, ready to protect her baby. At the same moment, my reaction had awoken the baby abruptly. He looked up at us, first at Rose and then at me. His face was curious and then the most beautiful smile broke out on his face. I was astonished. A wave of paternal emotion hit me and the breath that I took at that moment was cool instead of red hot. I took another breath and the thirst was almost entirely quenched. I looked at Rose again with amazement on my face and she smiled up at me.

"Come on, let's take our son home" She picked up the baby, and I gather her by my side. We leapt over the river together in a fluid motion. Once we were on the other side Edward walked towards us with concern on his face. _Leave off Ed. It's done._ He shook his head at me as I walked by. I looked away from him, towards the women. In the time I had been talking to Rose, Carlisle had joined the family from work. He looked at me the way a father looked at his son, worry and confusion emerging from his stare.

Carlisle stepped forward and addressed us. "Emmett. Rosalie. I think we need to have a family meeting."


End file.
